dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Corypheus
} |name = Corypheus |image = Corypheus Closeup.jpg |px = 270px |affiliation = Tevinter Imperium (formerly) Darkspawn |gender = Male (formerly) |race = Ghoul / Darkspawn |title = High Priest of Dumat (formerly) Magister (formerly) The Conductor of Silence |rank = Elite Boss |class = Mage |voice = David Sterne |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition |specialization = Blood Mage }} Corypheus (lit. "The Conductor") is an ancient darkspawn who was trapped inside a prison built by Grey Wardens in the Vimmark Mountains. Background In the aftermath of the First Blight, the Grey Wardens discovered several darkspawn capable of thought and speech and prodigiously powerful magic and also able to command and lead portions of the darkspawn horde even in the absence of an Archdemon. The Grey Warden, Sashamiri, acting on the orders of Warden-Commander Farele, set a trap in the Vimmark Mountains to capture the most powerful of these creatures: Corypheus. The Wardens initially hoped they could use Corypheus as a weapon against the darkspawn, but when it became clear that no Warden could stand in his presence without being influenced by him (rendering controlling or killing him impossible), Warden-Commander Daneken eventually deemed the endeavour futile and had the prison sealed to bind Corypheus in perpetuity. Involvement Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition After the newly reformed Inquisition negotiates an agreement with the rebel mages for their assistance in closing the breach, the Herald of Andraste manages to close the breach using the anchor. Samson and the Red templars launch an attack on their base at the village of Haven. Corypheus personally takes the field alongside his forces, even unleashing his ultimate weapon:a high dragon corrupted by red lyrium. Eventually Corypheus manages to corner the Herald and attempts to reclaim the anchor. Corypheus discovers that the anchor is permanent and cannot be removed. Though upset at this setback, Corypheus vows to start over and decides to kill the Herald to eliminate a potential rival; however the Herald fires the last remaining trebuchet resulting in an avalanche which buries the village and forces Corypheus to flee. Corypheus then attempts to destabilize the Orlesian Empire to quash any further resistance in southern Thedas. Taking advantage of the War of the Lions over the throne, Corypheus sways Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons to his cause, offering her rulership of Thedas in return for murdering Empress Celene and framing Florianne's brother, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons for the crime, elminating both candidates for the throne and leaving Orlais leaderless. As the Inquisition foils the Venatori's attempts to raise a demon army and destabilize Orlais, Corypheus redirects most of his efforts searching for elven artifacts to achieve his end, aiming to gain through magic what he had failed to acquire through force and duplicity. Finally locating the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal in the Arbor Wilds, Corypheus deploys all his remaining forces to breach the temple and claim the ancient knowledge within. }} Strategy Quotes * "Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in dwarven lands? Why seem their roads so empty?" * "The light. We sought the golden light. You offered... the power of the gods themselves. But it was... black... corrupt. Darkness... ever since. How long?" * "The City. It was supposed to be golden. It was supposed to be ours." * "You are nothing! All you love will be ground under the Imperium's heel!" * "Dumat! Ancient ones, I beseech you! If you exist, if you ever truly existed, aid me now!" See also * Note: The Claws of Dumat Notes Trivia * Defeating Corypheus earns the player the achievement "Conductor". Classical Greek κορυφαῖος (koryphaîos) means "conductor of the chorus". * Corypheus is described as relentless, ambitious and beyond arrogant. He is arrogance personified, and believes he operates on a level no other being can comprehend.Writing Villains * According to writer Patrick Weekes, he sees Leliana as the character having the most in common with Corypheus. Both are "burned believers." In fact, Weekes refers to Corypheus as Leliana's "dark mirror."Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. * 'Corypheus' is Greek for 'leader'. It may also mean 'conductor,' or literally 'head,' of a dramatic chorus or else a particular group.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/corypheus Gallery Corypheus Large DA2.png|Corypheus in Dragon Age II CorypheusHoDA.png|Corypheus in Heroes of Dragon Age Corypheus tarot.png|Corypheus tarot card References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Legacy characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Tevinters Category:Magi Category:Blood mages Category:Magisters Category:Darkspawn